


Why robin

by Thedevilssnarls



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedevilssnarls/pseuds/Thedevilssnarls
Summary: Robin is muteKid flash knows whyCan the team find outAnd can they help robinHey guy this is my first fic on this site plz be nice and hope you enjoy the story





	Why robin

**Author's Note:**

> Robin is hurt and KF helps him

Robin was sad. He just got to the cave and went to his room or at least he'd hope so. 

"Robin, can we talk please." Batman said.

"No." Robin signed. He didn't want to talk at all. Batman was getting mad but worried about Robin. He was in fact his foster father and he can worry but he tries not to show his feeling in front of the other leaguers. Robin continued walking to his room until he saw Kid. He smiles and jumped on Kid. Kid gasped and was shocked until he saw Robin.

"Hey what's up Rob."

"Nothing." He signed. Robin then start to doze off as KF was talking more like ramble about his day. Kid started to notice and tried to get his attention.

" Yo Rob, you ok buddy." Kid say waving his hand in front of him. Robin blinked and brought his attention back to Kid.

"What oh umm I'm ok" robin thought. Robin knows Kid knows what I'm thinking about or what I'm trying to say.

"No your not your tired of school." Kid said and Rob just gives him a how did you know look. "Did you forgot I'm like batman with the whole batanises thing that you guys do. And may I mention that you said you were looking for a way to talk with out signing or people guessing what you what to say." Kid said. Robin put a finger up like he an idea. He jumped of Kid and ran to his room and Kid followed of course. Robin to his room and put something on his ear. It looked like one of those business phones but it not. 

"Guess what this is." Robin signed not turning the device on.

"Umm it's a mind reader thingamigiething?" Kid answers unsurely. He just hoped it not going to hurt his little bird. " Wait it's not going to hurt you is it." Robin laugh and shook his head. Kid was just glad he was laughing. Robin at that moment turned it on.

"Hi Wally." Robin thought and the device said it. Wally was shocked and happy. He was also weirded out because it was a computerized voice. "What's wrong, is it the voice, yea I'm still working on it to make it my voice but I can't seem to get it." Robin said " do you like it." Wally was still in shock. Robin just smiled and walked to him. Robin started to snap his fingers in front of Wally.

"Huh oh hi." Wally said. He then heard batman."come on batman calling us." Robin just frowned and walked to bats. Before he got there he took off his speaker.

" You have a mission and it going to be tough." Batman gave them they're instruction. " Robin after we need to talk." Batman said seriously. Robin nodded his head and started walking with his teammates. Robin was hoping he doesn't return with his team knowing what batman shared to talk about. Little did he know his hopeful wishing came true


End file.
